


[Podfic] The Disruption of Perfect Plans

by Shmaylor



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Hans Gruber's plan was perfect.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] The Disruption of Perfect Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Disruption of Perfect Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921299) by [KateKintail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail). 



> This is a soulmate AU where one person finds a goose who leads them to the other person. The difficulty comes in not being mauled by a goose.
> 
> Performed live at Podfic Winter Chillfest 2019!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/The%20Disruption%20of%20Perfect%20Plans.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Disruption of Perfect Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921299)

**Written by:** [KateKintail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail)

**Performed by:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 2 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/The%20Disruption%20of%20Perfect%20Plans.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/The%20Disruption%20of%20Perfect%20Plans.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
